Son Of The Infamous
by 2p-talian
Summary: Luciano Vargas is trying to overcome all of the problems that come with being a single father in Italy, after meeting a young American girl in a bar, he learns what it is like to love someone so much that you would risk everything, just to see them smile


Luciano stood silently by the crib. Inside, was a small newborn baby. His soft brown hair glowed in the dim lights as he slept. There wasn't any expression on the Italian mans face. He reached down and bushed a tan finger along the baby's smooth plump cheek.

"_Mio figlio_..." Luciano whispered. The baby's breathing was silent. "Dante Vargas." the child stirred in his sleep. He opened his eyes and looked up at his father. They were bright magenta, like the man standing over him. After a few moments of watching each other, young Dante started to cry loudly.

"Oh no, are you kidding me? What the hell did I do?" Luciano smacked his head against the rim of the crib. His life had been a living hell ever since he had become a father. Dante's mother was a young American woman that Luciano had met in a bar. Nine months later, Dante was born. She died giving birth. Her parents found where Luciano lived and sent him his only son, that he didn't even know existed.

Dante continued to cry loudly and shake his fists. His little pudgy legs kicked the air around him furiously. "God damn it." Luciano sighed. "What do you want?" The baby didn't smell, so it couldn't have been his diaper. Maybe the child was hungry. Luciano went into the kitchen and got a bottle from the fridge. He heated it up in the sink before presenting it to the screaming infant. He grabbed at the bottle that his father had in his hands. Luciano gently picked up his son and cradled him in his arms. He put the bottle next to Dante's lips. A few seconds later, he was sucking at it happily.

"What the hell did I get myself into." Luciano looked at his watch and almost screamed. Dante's crying had kept him up until 2:00 am. This was terrible, he had to go straight to a world meeting in four hours. Luciano yawned as he noticed the baby was done eating. He took away the bottle and put Dante back into the crib after burping him. He was just about to leave when the screaming started up again. He thought he was going to cry too.

"What the fuck do you want from me!?" Luciano pulled at his hair. This baby was driving him insane. He regretted ever going to America in the first place. He walked over to the crib and picked up Dante again, rocking him gently. After a few minutes, the crying was replaced with a soft cooing sound. Dante was gently waving his arms around, specifically for his fathers curl, however, his chubby arms weren't coordinated enough or long enough to grab it. His curious magenta eyes wandered around his bedroom. There was of course a crib, but not much else. He was a surprise, so there wasn't much but a few toys and some diapers in his small room.

Luciano was about to fall asleep as he stood holding his son. His eyes would flash open by the sound of Dante giggling and laughing. The poor new father was exhausted. He had been up since 3:00 am every morning since Dante got to his house. He thought he would be used to it by now, but nature has a strange way of punishing him for his past stupidity. Dante was wide awake, laughing for no reason.

"Please, for the love of god, go to sleep." Dante was to preoccupied with looking around his room. He was making all sorts of gurgling noises and laughing at them. Luciano was just about to give up. Then, he had an idea. He softly started to sing a lullaby. The uncharacteristically sweet sound of his voice carried through Dante's room. The boy looked up at his father and smiled. Luciano continued his song and rocked Dante gently. Slowly, the baby started to fall asleep. His drooping eyes finally fell shut. His breathing was silent once again.

"Buonanotte." Luciano whispered as he lay Dante in his crib. He grabbed a teddy bear and placed it next to him. Dante's arms felt the soft fur of the bear and wrapped around it, cuddling it closely. Luciano pulled the blankets up to his sons arms and couldn't help but smile a bit. Dante looked so peaceful and cute when he was asleep in his soft pajamas. Luciano stayed for a few minutes to make sure the infant was asleep before retiring back into his own room. He could at least get a few hours of sleep before having to leave.


End file.
